The Specter's Underbreath
by docileimpressions
Summary: A short story of my character Shadewhisper's journey in Coldarra in World of Warcraft. Rated T for violence/blood.


Shadewhisper was exhausted.

Her long elven ears were freezing as she searched out the berry bushes in the sparse forest of this icy bowl. This place was called Coldarra, and it was suitably named. A bowl of ice and snow, rising up out of the cold North Sea, which in the middle sprouted the Nexus, lair of the blue dragon aspect, Malygos, changing all that moved around it. Small dragons even flew around the tall pointed building with their parents, their blue spiked eggs near the base of the building. A swirling font of energy coming up from the frozen earth through the building and into the sky. This was a magic place, the very air charged with it, making the small night elf's hairs stand up on the back of her neck constantly as she roamed the frigid waste.

She came upon another berry bush almost on the side of the hill, and waited. There was a blue dragon spawn standing right beside it. She searched in her pack for something, remaining hidden behind a tree as she rummaged in the small bag to her side. Finding a small heavy rock, she took aim and threw it behind the dragon spawn, startling it to turn around. When it did, she held her breath, sneaking by him, grabbing a few of the berries off the bush before he could hear her knew just where to pick the berries to allow them to come off the bush quickly. She was a night elf, who's home was Teldrassil after all.

Hiding once more behind another tree, she checked her pack for the amount of berries she had found. They were frozen to the touch, and light pink in color. Her pack was full. The berries looked beautiful in there...she reached in and popped one in her mouth. A bit bitter, but good nonetheless. The people of the Transitus shield, not far from where she stood, would be pleased to have these rationed off with the rest of the food they brought from Northrend. She allowed herself a smile underneath the black cloth veil that she wore to hide her identity, she would eat this evening as well.

A frigid wind picked up as she put her pack away, seeing the rest of the blue spawn beyond the trees. She took a deep breath, stilling her mind. Her way was blocked by her enemies. She had to make it through if the humans and her were to eat that night... Arming herself, she found the daggers on the either side of her hips quickly, her hands gripping the handles reassuringly. This would be quick. There were only three 'spawn between her and the hidden path that led up to the Shield.

"No problem." She said to herself, her glowing eyes narrowing as she started after the first one, her daggers dripping the poison that would soon be in her enemy's blood.

She took a leap onto her opponents back, and quickly stabbed her right blade into his back, landing back in front of him for a swift slice to his neck. He howled, taking a clumsy step towards her, before his head rolled off into the snow, his blood staining it a dark green.

Unfortunately for her, his howl had alerted the other two, them running up to her angrily, shouting to eachother in their own strange tongue. Shadewhisper took a breath in, and steeled herself, gripping her daggers, and ran towards them, seemingly to slip between each and strike from the sparse shadows that the blue dragonspawn cast. One, two, three stabs at each with her daggers, and a backfip, landing in front of them about a yard away. She eyed the first one, as he fell, her breathing labored. She was much too tired for this.

She gazed into the eyes of the last one, as he stumbled in front of her on his four well muscled legs, his wounds bleeding a dull green. He picked up his sword, and reached up to swing at her, coming down quickly to slice her head off. She moved to the left quickly, stabbing her right dagger through his side into his lungs. He made a surprised gasp, and fell down, convulsing as his choked on his own blood, and was finally still.

The night elf looked around, for any more enemies before composing herself, straightening up from a fighting stance, and putting her daggers back in their sheaths lovingly. She would clean them later.

She picked through the bodies of her fallen enemies, and found a couple of silvers and copper in their pockets, but nothing really worth much. She sighed, and trudged up the mountain to the Transitus Shield, her steps becoming slower as she walked.

She handed the bag of berries to the chief cook there, her allowing her to take a handful for herself, as she went to a small tent nearby, eating her fill of the tart berries, observing the human mages casting the shield around the small settlement. It was amazing to her what humans would do to just gain a foothold somewhere. They were a clumsy, but steadfast race...honorable sometimes, and not so honorable others. She smiled and shook her head. She was glad for the alliance between her people and the humans. If that alliance hadn't existed, she was not sure what her people would've done about Malygos, or Northrend.

She could be arrogant and think that the Lych King would've already been destroyed... But that was false. Her people were nature preservers and caretakers. Since they had lost their immortality, they had been more careful with themselves. They had cherished it...  
"But alas, I am mortal." She said to herself quietly, as she sighed and removed her leather armor, leaving the soft clothing underneath, and got under the covers of the bedroll that she had brought with her here. "...And I need sleep." She thought to herself as she closed her eyes drifting off.


End file.
